The present invention relates to trail maps of the type utilized by hikers. More particularly, the present invention relates to improvements in such trail maps, as well as a method and system for producing same.
Avid hikers often purchase trail books which textually describe the terrain of various trails in a given area. Further, these trail books generally include a fold-out topographical map on which the trails are plotted and identified by number. The topographical map shows a plan view of the region, with differences in elevation shown by "topo lines."
Such prior art trail maps have often been of limited utility to many hikers. Particularly, less experienced hikers frequently have difficulty judging the steepness of the various segments of a particular trail when using this type of map. A hiker inadvertently misreading such a map may choose to hike a trail which is not of the desirable level of difficulty for that hiker. As these trails are often several miles in length, a hiker in this situation may find it simply easier to continue on an undesired, more difficult trail than to attempt finding another trail. On the other hand, hikers desiring a challenging hike can easily select a steep, more arduous trail.
Ski trail maps have been produced which show various ski runs as viewed from perspective. Here, an oblique aerial photo of a snow-covered mountain shows a cleared "swath" which is the ski run. Apparently, an artist sketches in the outside perimeters of each run. Since the ski runs are generally defined already by the clearing of such run, it is a relatively easy task to outline the "swath" on the photograph. As will be appreciated, such a technique would not be suitable to produce a map of a hiking trail with numerous turns or switchbacks or other narrow and obscure course of travel. Furthermore, these maps do not purport to show relative elevation along a specific course of travel except as it is perceived by the outline of the mountain itself. Further, such method of oblique aerial photography would not depict such hiking trails in a three dimensional (3D) perspective or virtual reality.